King and Queen of Halloween
by South.for.Winter
Summary: Mini Halloween one-shot for Outlaw Queen and fam.


**I was bored yesterday, and since it was Halloween, I thought a mini Halloween fic was in order. Put this up on tumblr yesterday, so if you recognize it, that's why.**

Regina rolled her eyes at her reflection in the mirror; an elaborate queen outfit from medieval times, not at all the style she'd worn in her days as actual queen. Which, she supposed was the one positive of the outfit Roland had insisted she wear.

"Her majesty is looking lovely this evening," Robin complimented, stepping up behind her. "Quite dazzling."

She adjusted the crown sitting on her head and looked him up and down through the mirror. "You certainly clean up well."

"You set the bar rather high with your costume."

"If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right." She continued to stare at their reflections. "Being queen is much better with you as my king," she conceded, and she couldn't help the little bit of bitterness that seeped into her tone at the memory of the last man she'd shared the royal title with.

"I've told you, you don't have to do this. It's not too late to change your mind, love," he said, putting a hand on her back and rubbing it in a small circle before dropping it to gently clasp her elbow.

"Roland wanted it."

"Roland wants a lot of things and if we continue to spoil him, we may just ruin him," he joked.

She sighed, but gave him a small smile. "I know. But tonight is our first Halloween outside of Storybrooke. It's the first Halloween we've actually celebrated together as a family, and it's special to him. I can do this for one night. I just can't believe people in this world dress up as us. They have no idea what they're doing."

He grinned. "Which is why I'm Robin Mills now." He laughed. "The endless questions about my name were exhausting, and I only put up with two weeks' worth."

She chuckled, though she knew the real reason he'd changed his and Roland's names. Henry was Henry Mills, and Regina Hood simply didn't sound right. He wanted them all to share a last name, so Mills they became.

"I'm ready!" Roland announced loudly, bounding into the room. Regina held in a smile at the sight of his twisted shirt and the small wooden bow slung awkwardly around his shoulders. He'd been overjoyed when he'd found the small Robin Hood costume, wanting nothing but to dress up as his father for Halloween. He'd changed costume ideas three times a week in the month leading up to it, but once he'd seen the re-creation of his father's enchanted forest attire, he'd stopped looking at everything else.

The near-six year old had also insisted on dressing himself, so when Regina stepped forward, she asked permission to straighten his shirt and fix the bow for him, making sure to tell him how handsome he was - just like his father - earning a smirk from Robin, which she studiously ignored.

They were all going trick-or-treating together this year. Even Henry had agreed to dress up for Roland's sake, though he felt he was too old for such things now.

"Henry," Regina called, straightening up. "We're all ready."

He appeared around the corner, Hailey on his hip.

"There's my little princess," Regina smiled, reaching out to take the one year old from him. So there were a few upsides to this whole dressing up thing, she admitted, holding her daughter and looking between the princess costume and Roland's Robin Hood. She let out a laugh again at the sight of Henry.

"We're going to have to send a picture of that to John," she told Robin. "I think he'd get a kick out of this interpretation of him."

"Yes, or he'd stop talking to us for a month," Robin snickered, opening the front door and taking Roland's hand.

"It's not that offensive," Henry defended, hoisting the diaper bag over his shoulder for his mom.

Regina shook her head in amusement. "And would we really be that upset if he stopped talking to us?" she joked, needling Robin.

He turned around to mock glare at her.

Roland, oblivious to the conversation, bounced up and down on his toes anxiously. "Come on! We're going to be late for candy!"

Regina chuckled as she pulled the door of their brownstone shut behind her.


End file.
